A True Friend
by Ben Firebird
Summary: After mass effect 3 Wrex and Grunt have a small chat about Shepard.


Warning this story, might spoil a few things, for the people. Where Eve died at the end of the Tuchanka missions.

A True Friend.

It was a little over a week since Wrex and what few other Krogans that had survived the battle against the Reapers back on Earth and had returned to Tuchanka. But while most of his clan was busy celebrating their victory.

Wrex did not really feel like partying. The huge Krogan, was still kinda depressed over the news about Shepard being kill. He had want for his human brother to see a war free Tuchanka. And he had especially looked forward to show Shepard, his and Bakara's first born.

And while still thinking about that. Wrex reached over and grapped the large bottle of scotch, doctor Chakwas had given him. When the Normandy had drop of Grunt and him back here.

But even true he was kinda wondering why the heck there was a worm swimming around in the booze. Wrex quickly decide, that the most important thing at the moment, was that he got drunk as fast as possible.

And with that in mind he immediately tore off the wooden cork. Then without the least bit hesitation. He empty half the bottle, down in to his overly huge mouth. "Hmm I kinda like human beer, much better then this bitter crap. But I guess...I just have to settle for what I got!" He growled loudly to himself. Before standing up from the chair he had been sitting in the last two hours and a half.

And as he thought back to how, he had first met Shepard. He went over to his old Family Armor. Which Shepard had helped him get back, from that Tonn Actus bastard. And after just standing there looking at it for a few seconds, he pull it down from it's location on the wall. Then went slowly back to his chair.

And once he was somewhat comfortable again. He picked up the scotch bottle and took another long mouthful of the bitter liquid. Then just sat there staring silently at the Armor for who knew how long.

Yet just when he was about to pick up his knife and do what he had been considering so hard all of this time. The door to the room was slammed opened, and he heard a couple of loud footsteps coming towards him.

"Ahhh there you are! You do know that Eve and the others are wondering, where the heck you are!" Grunt said, in a loud bumming tone. As he stepped over next to his leader and friend.

"So what are you doing in here?! There is a lot of alcohol outside. Why ain't you helping us get rid of it?!" The genetically engineered krogan asked. Then let out a loud burp that could most likely be heard a few miles away.

Smiling slightly at that. Wrex place the knife back down on the table then picked up his trusty bottle again. "I just had a lot to think about Grunt. I lost one of my best friends to those damn Reapers. I really wanted to show Shepard that we krogans could be friendly and live peacefully with the other races!" The scared krogan said.

Hearing Wrex talk about Shepard like that. The huge smirk on Grunt's face immediately disappeared.

The younger krogan might not have shown it much. But truth be told, he too was greatly sadden about what had happened to Shepard. He had actually felt a bit like crying and very much like tearing somebody apart. When Garrus had told Wrex and him, what had happened to the man, who had freed him from that damn tank.

"I can understand that. He did a lot for us" Grunt said, in a somewhat soft tone.

Glaring up at the clone a bit. Wrex found himself nodding slowly in agreement. "Yeah he did. By the way, with everything he did to help you during your rite of passage. What do you think of him Grunt?" The scared krogan asked curious. Seriously hoping to get a good story or two, about Shepard's battle against the Collectors. Or whatever the hell those totally disgusting things, where call.

Staring silently at the floor for a few long moments. Grunt was more then a little unsure if it was truly wise for him to tell. How big a impact Shepard, had on his life. Yet it the end he decided, that he couldn't care less, what everybody else thought.

"In some ways, he was kinda like a father to me. He freed me from the tank, and he taught me a lot about fighting, I didn't know. And he also saved my hide, a couple of time during our attack, on the Collector base" Grunt said nostalgic. Now thinking about, how much of a challenge it had been for Shepard, Samara and him to take down that weird, human like Reaper.

Having nothing at all against Grunt, seeing Shepard as his father.

Truth be told it kinda pleased Wrex. That Grunt had chosen a role model like that. So after giving the younger krogan a hard yet friendly slap on his back. Wrex picked up his knife again, and scratch a single word down in his old Family Armor.

Seeing what he had written. Grunt nodded approvingly a single time. As Wrex stood back up again, and went over and place the armor back where it belonged.

"Lets get the hell out off here, and go get drunk. You lost your father Grunt, and I lost my brother. He deserves a good toast or two!" Wrex said, using a tone that left no room at all for disagreement.

And so with nothing else to say to each other. The two krogans slowly left the room. Each of them determined to get totally wasted tonight.

000000

It was a few hours later. When Bakara stepped in to the huge chamber. And once she saw the name written on the Armor. The female krogan smiled softly to herself.

"Hmm that's a really, really nice gesture, Wrex. I'm certain that he would have appreciate it" she said. Knowing exactly why Wrex and Grunt, had been so depressed these last few days.

And so, after staring at the Armor a bit longer. She reached up and slowly ran her hand over Shepard's name. "Thank you for everything you have done for us, my friend. We'll be sure to remember you" the pregnant krogan whispered softly. And with a single tear running down her face.

After that she turned, and began making her way towards the exit of the room. Hoping to find Wrex, before he got too drunk. Bakara really want to spend some time with him right now.

The End.

For those who don't know. Bakara is Eve's real name.


End file.
